Doodles and Things
by DwarfRunner
Summary: A brief one-shot blurb of Jack's daily life as "The Man".


**A/N: inspired by my own painfully boring morning at work! I work for UPS and the first 4/5 of my morning made me want to throw myself off a bridge. I also like to be kept busy and today... there just was **_**nothing**_**. This is intended as a one-shot blurb of Jack's life as 'the man'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate etc, etc.**

**XOXOX**

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was _bored_. He doodled idly on the briefing notes set before him on the conference room table. SG19's scientist had been talking for 32 _minutes_ about... Well, Jack wasn't sure what about. He just hoped something would blow up soon or someone would get a virus or the Asgard would kidnap him. _Anything _was better than this.

"...sir?" The scientist said hesitantly.

"Yes, sir," muttered Jack, still not paying attention. His doodle had morphed into an Asgard beaming a tiny man into its ship. It was a great doodle, in his humble opinion.

There was an odd silence and it took Jack a beat to realize what he'd just said.

"Doctor?" Jack asked innocently looking up at the bespectacled woman. What was her name again? Boris? Beckett? Bennett? Boring?

"Do you agree?" She prompted, eyes flicking briefly to Major Jordan, SG19's team leader. Jack resisted the urge to look at the young major, he knew he'd been caught.

Jack looked down at his notes and hastily covered the name of his favorite scientist he'd doodled with his hand.

"...agree to..."

"Let us stay stay for another week, sir?" asked the scientist.

Jack frowned. Carter had actually given him a planet file for P2X-965, preliminary results showed naquadah in the soil. He'd wanted to send '19 there.

"You can have two days to finish your survey," Jack responded. He squinted at Major Jordan. The woman nodded, clearly relieved. Jordan was an excellent CO; Jack could definitely see her as a Lt. Colonel by the end of the decade. She just pulled SG11's collective asses out of a firefight with a rogue group of traders. She was definitely a woman of action, he could appreciate that. One downside of the fall of the Goa'uld was definitely the new, gaping power vacuum it had left behind. It had led to a _lot_ of those types of skirmishes recently. Jack nearly jumped to his feet, seizing his briefing notes and nodded at SG19, "You can leave again as soon as you're ready. Dismissed." He did not _run_ from the room, but strode quickly before any of the officers of SG19 could get to their feet. It confused newer SG members that he didn't stand on military protocol and he liked it that way. It was the little things that got him through his paper-pushing days. He missed running and blowing things up. Hell, he could even go for a few rounds with Ba'al right now; anything to stem the boredom of signing papers all day.

"Jack!" there was only one person on base who called him 'Jack', and as he entered his office, he frowned at Daniel.

"Daniel?" he asked, tossing the notes onto his desk. Walter had left a whole stack of paperwork for him to sign while he'd been in the briefing. The sergeant had helpfully sticky noted everything with little arrows that said 'sign here', or 'initials'. One of the only people Jack liked with the title of 'doctor' stood in front of him now, holding a file folder and a notebook. And in the moment Jack wasn't too sure he liked Daniel too much.

"Jack, I've got a lead on a cache of Ancient artifacts-"

"Daniel," warned Jack, not ready for - well, Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes, growing passionate as he explained. Although, he had been hoping for some excitement.

"I think there could be advanced technology and possibly-"

"- A Big Honkin' Space Gun?" interrupted Jack hopefully, his adrenaline spiking for a moment- Daniel frowned.

"Possibly," he replied. "But there is also significant cultural and linguistic-"

"Daniel-"

"Okay, fine, yes, there could be weapons, but we won't know until we investigate the lead on this translation for M14-377," Daniel blurted in a rush.

"What did Carter say?" Jack asked, wondering if Daniel had even thought to talk to her.

"She's fine with it," Daniel hurried on. "There's also an indication that the sun may be passing through a-"

"Okay, fine," Jack interrupted. "Organize the briefing for tomorrow morning. Review it with Carter. If I like what you _both _say, you'll have a go for 0900."

"Thanks Jack!" Daniel exclaimed and rushed out of his office like a hurricane. Jack sighed and plunked himself down in his chair and promptly pulled out his yo-yo, resolutely ignoring his paperwork. He was interrupted almost immediately by Walter.

"Sir, the form on top," the sergeant said by way of greeting. "We're getting that shipment from P86-928 in an hour, and you need to sign that before we can give it to Area 51."

Jack sighed and dropped his yo-yo back in his desk and seized the file. He followed the sticky note prompts and shoved the file at the waiting sergeant. Walter thanked him and turned to leave, but paused. "Oh, sir the blue folders need to be done by 1300, and the orange by 1400 for the IOA representative. She's been asking for them again."

Jack sighed and pulled the stack to himself. He opened the top folder to see shipping forms and a request for one of the translation teams needing a new lab because there current one was too small with all the new personnel coming onto the base. He felt his eyes glaze over again, bored once more.


End file.
